<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You And Me by starrywolf101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656588">You And Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101'>starrywolf101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wrote This Instead Of Sleeping [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickman (Video Games), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Stickmen (Henry Stickmin), Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Short, Short One Shot, Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:52:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Henry Stickman became the new Toppat Leader, Charles has felt like he needed to be the one to bring them down.</p>
<p>And no, it's not cause he had a crush on Henry or anything...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin &amp; Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose &amp; Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wrote This Instead Of Sleeping [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You And Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charles had a plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It may not have been The Greatest Plan™, but it was a close second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since Henry Stickman became the new Toppat Leader, Charles has felt like he needed to be the one to bring them down. He always volunteered every mission that involved the Toppats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, maybe he took it personally when Henry betrayed the government… It's just that he thought that they could trust Henry!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the thief turned around and became the new Toppat Leader, and Charles was sure his heart broke. Maybe he got easily attached, but could you really blame him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now, none of that mattered because Charles had a plan! He would be the one to sneak into their base and steal evidence! He studied the base's plans that their scans yielded to the point he had them memorized. The plan was to stealth his way in, alone; find some evidence files; and escape without anyone seeing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>According to the blueprints, there was a vent on the outside wall that led inside. Getting into it wasn't very hard, and it turned out to be bigger than he thought. It wasn't an actual functioning vent, but instead was more likely an escape route for the clan of thieves. Or at least, that was a guess. From what they've observed of Henry in the past, anything and everything could be an escape route.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he traverses, he can't help but sing spy music under his breath. It set the mood for infiltrating and stealing secrets! Charles visualizes the plans in his head, being able to maneuver through the rooms quickly. Before he knows it, he's in the file room, and hasn't run into a single Toppat member. Either he's extremely lucky or–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well well well, look at what we have here~" a female voice says from behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's a trap… darn it! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around, he's faced with a lady with red hair and a pink hat. 'The Right Hand Lady' something in the back of his mind helpfully supplied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can either surrender yourself peacefully, or we can do this the hard way." Charles bolts the opposite direction, forced to escape empty-handed. "The hard way it is." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks behind himself while running, and sees her bolting after. A mischievous grin on her face as she gained on him. That was actually kinda terrifying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not looking where he was going, Charles runs head first into something— no, into someone. He looks up and sees Henry's face. Oh no… With a sly smile, Henry wraps an arm around Charles' waist, and holds his wrist above his head with his other hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Right Hand Lady comes to a stop; "Sir, I see you've found the intruder. What shall we do about him?" Henry simply gives her a look, no words needed to communicate. "Seriously?" She snickered, and when Henry shrugged, she took that as an answer. "Well, have fun you two~" With that, she leaves Charles in Henry's clutches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gulping, Charles meets Henry's gaze. Confidence and mischief stare back at his own nervous eyes. Henry would've already killed him if he wanted Charles dead, so what was the plan? Henry temporarily takes his arm off Charles' waist to snap before replacing it. Suddenly, ballroom music fills the air and Charles feels himself being spun. Henry pulled him into a waltz, though Charles had two left feet, leaving him to stumble in the confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His wrists were no longer behind held, but instead placed onto Henry's shoulders, though he wasn't sure why he kept them there. Something in him must've been intrigued enough to stay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why're you toying with me???" Henry chuckles, and the sound is like music to his ears. With a grimace, he shakes the thoughts from his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep it together Calvin! No need to let old feelings resurface.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know what your plan is, but you won't be getting anything from me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry pulls Charles into a sudden dip, making the pilot yelp in surprise and grip onto Henry. The Toppat Leader smirks and rights Charles again, putting his face right by his ear and whispering: "I've already gotten what I want from you~" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was… confusing and startling. When the song ends, Henry lets go of Charles and watches in amusement as the pilot stumbles back; face bright red. Everything seems to blur in his memory from here, because, before he knows it, he's being escorted out by the Right Hand Lady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once outside the Toppat base, he walks back to his helicopter, gets inside, and hides his face in his hands. Charles couldn't believe what had happened. Was that just a dream? Becoming suddenly aware of something in his pocket, he investigates, only to pull out a folder up note.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I'd love another dance ;)'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Underneath the writing was a phone number. Yep, that about proves that actually just happened. Refolding the note, Charles tucks it back into his pocket. He guessed Henry was betting on Charles keeping it a secret. Well, guess he was right.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's not everyday that a government pilot gets basically asked out by the leader of one of the biggest criminal organizations</p>
<p>Charles should count himself lucky</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>